Loyalty
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Post Gundam Seed Destiny Final Plus. Ini bukan pertama kalinya loyalitas seorang Athrun Zala dipertanyakan. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Athrun mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Challenge #TemanTanpaKata. One-Shot.


_From the Author's Desk: Yeees, akhirny selesai juga! Semoga fic ini memenuhi kriteria buat challenge dari Ritsu yaitu #TemanTanpaKata. And happy valentine  
_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuh milik Bandai, Sunrise dan kawan-kawan, saia cuma minjem doang_

* * *

**Loyalty**

_Ini bukan pertama kalinya loyalitas seorang Athrun Zala dipertanyakan._

_Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Athrun mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kamu tahu orang-orang membicarakanmu di belakang.

Kamu tahu kalau kamu memang layak mendapatkannya.

Setelah apa yang kamu lakukan kepada dia, semua ini rasanya belum sepadan dengan luka yang telah kamu torehkan dihatinya.

Setelah dia memberikan kalung untuk jimat pelindung kepadamu.

Setelah kamu berjani untuk melindunginya.

Setelah kamu memberikan sebuah cincin kepadanya.

Setelah kecupan terakhir.

Pada akhirnya, kamulah yang melukainya.

Jadi kamu tidak heran saat mendengar bisik-bisik beberapa mekanik Mobile Suit di hanggar.

Tapi bukan berarti hatimu tidak terluka.

Walau kamu tahu luka ini tidak sebanding dengan lukanya.

Kamu tidak hanya melukai hatinya, kamu ikut membantu perang menghancurkan Orb.

Mungkin kamu lupa, tapi baginya, Orb adalah segalanya. Dan kamu tidak pernah mengeluh.

Sebab itulah yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia keras kepala, dia kuat, dan dia rela melakukan apa pun demi melindungi Orb.

Bahkan jika itu artinya dia harus menikahi pria selain dirimu.

Kamu hanya menghela napas, tidak ada niat untuk menegur para mekanik yang lebih memilih sibuk membicarakan kehidupan pribadimu dibandingkan membenarkan tiga Mobile Suit yang rusak setelah pertarungan melawan kelompok teroris.

Tiga bulan setelah menghentikan Gilbert Durandal, semua orang mengira bahwa kedamaian akan tiba pada akhirnya.

Mungkin tidak akan pernah ada namanya kedamaian abadi.

Selalu ada orang yang ingin menentang pemerintahan, walau hampir separuh penghuni bumi hingga mereka yang tinggal di luar angkasa merasa sudah sangat nyaman hidup di bawah kepemimpinan Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Athha dan Murrue Ramius.

Tidak ada lagi pembuatan Mobile Suit sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak ada lagi pencurian GUNDAM.

Ketiga perempuan tangguh itu berusaha sekuat tenaga mereka untuk menjaga kedamaian, dan pada akhirnya mereka tahu dan mau menerima kenyataan, mereka tidak bisa menjaga kedamaian tanpa Mobile Suit.

Ironis memang, Mobile Suit bisa menjadi sumber kehancuran dan juga penjaga kedamaian disaat yang bersamaan. Namun itulah kenyataannya.

Ada kelompok yang mengatakan bahwa Mobile Suit adalah sumber dari kejahatan. Lucu, nampaknya mereka lupa kalau benda besar yang digunakan si pemimpin kelompok untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya adalah sebuah Mobile Suit.

Kira telah memperingatkan kamu, Shinn, Dearka, Yzak dan Lunamaria agar tidak menghancurkan Mobile Suit para kelompok teroris. Sulit untuk melakukannya, tapi kalian berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mematuhi peraturan baru tersebut.

Kamu menatap hanggar sekali lagi, tiba-tiba niat untuk mengecek kondisi Justice menghilang hanya karena sekelompok mekanik yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal kehidupan pribadimu, mempertanyakan loyalitasmu.

Entah sejak kapan kamu menjadi lemah.

Tidak, kamu tidak lemah. Hanya terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi desas-desus mengenai loyalitasmu.

Atau mungkin ini adalah caramu untuk menghukum dirimu sendiri karena telah melukai dirinya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kamu tahu semakin banyak orang yang mempertanyakan loyalitasmu, sampai-sampai Yzak membentak seorang pilot baru yang menyebarkan gosip mengenai dirimu. Kemudian dia memarahimu karena kamu tidak segera mengurus gosip-gosip murahan tersebut.

Kamu hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengatakan kalau itu tidak ada gunanya. Semakin kamu membantah, semakin kencang gosip tersebut. Meski jelas-jelas diamnya dirimu juga membuat gosip tersebut tidak berhenti beredar.

Kamu sedang berada di Archangel, bersama dengan Dearka dan Yzak untuk melakukan patroli gabungan yang rencananya akan rutin dilakukan setiap sebulan sekali.

Agak aneh melihat orang selain Murrue-San menjadi kapten Archangel, meski orang lain itu adalah Mwu-San sekalipun. Setelah Murrue-San dipilih untuk memimpin Earth Alliance, Mwu-San mengambil alih jabatan Murrue-San sebagai kapten di Archangel. Sampai ada orang yang benar-benar layak untuk memimpin Earth Alliance, begitu kata mereka.

Tapi kamu dan yang lainnya tahu, tidak akan ada orang yang lebih layak dibandingkan seorang Murrue Ramius. Tidak jika kedamaian adalah target yang ingin dicapai.

Yzak dan Dearka terlalu sibuk berdebat mengenai isu loyalitasmu sampai-sampai mereka tidak melihat pergerakan di balik hutan rindang, tempat kalian sedang patroli sekarang.

Kamu berhenti, sedikit ragu apakah yang kamu lihat barusan memang benar sebuah Mobile Suit atau hanya imajinasimu saja.

Kamu memutuskan untuk mendekati lokasi tersebut sambil menaiki Fatum-01 milik Justice.

Sebetulnya nama resmi GUNDAM barumu adalah Infinite Justice, tapi sama seperti Kira dengan Strike Freedom-nya, kalian hanya menyebut GUNDAM kalian dengan nama terakhirnya saja.

Kamu pernah mencoba untuk menyebut nama lengkap GUNDAM-mu sebelum meluncur, terdengar sangat aneh dan terlalu panjang.

Seharusnya kamu tidak kaget saat melihat sepuluh Mobile Suit bersembunyi dalam kegelapan hutan. Tapi toh pada akhirnya kamu tetap kaget.

Cukup sulit untuk mengincar bagian tangan atau kaki Mobile Suit, selain karena faktor kamu belum terlalu mahir, sepuluh Mobile Suit ini bergerak cukup cepat. Dan dengan warna yang sama seperti hutan, kamu jadi sedikit kebingungan.

Dalam hati kamu meminta maaf kepada Kira karena kamu tidak mengikuti perintahnya, dan menghancurkan lima Mobile Suit dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga menit.

Kamu mendengar suara Yzak dari radio komunikasi, kamu terlalu fokus untuk menghindar dari tembakan. Kamu berhasil menghentikan empat Mobile Suit tanpa menghancurkannya.

Tinggal satu lagi.

Kamu melemparkan bumerang Justice untuk mengalihkan perhatian pilot musuh, ketika dia menghindar, kamu menembakan _beam rifle _tepat ke kepala Mobile Suit tersebut.

Kamu belum sempat bernapas lega saat sebuah _beam rifle _melesat dengan cepat ke arah Justice.

Mungkin ini juga salah satu hukuman dari Haumea karena telah melukai dirinya.

Hal terakhir yang kamu dengar sebelum _beam rifle _itu menghantam Justice adalah teriakan Dearka yang menyuruhmu untuk menghindar.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Meski banyak orang yang mempertanyakan loyalitasmu, kamu tahu dirimu pernah dikenal sebagai prajurit ZAFT yang loyal. Atau mungkin karena kamu adalah prajurit ZAFT yang loyal, makanya prajurit Orb mempertanyakan loyalitasmu ketika kamu mengenakan seragam militer Orb.

Dua tahun yang lalu ketika kamu menjadi Alex Dino, kamu tidak memakai seragam militer Orb. Kamu melindungi Cagalli dengan cara berada di dekatnya. Selama dua tahun hal itu cukup ampuh.

Hingga muncul Gilbert Durandal.

Sebetulnya kamu kecewa karena bukan Ezaria Joule yang memimpin ZAFT setelah kematian ayahmu. Yzak juga sebetulnya sangat kecewa kepada ibunya, tetapi apa mau dikata. Keputusan beliau untuk mundur dari dunia politik sudah bulat.

Kamu sempat bertemu dengannya, sebulan setelah kamu melihat ayahmu tewas. Kalian tidak bicara, hanya menatap nisan orang tuamu dalam diam. Hingga dia meminta maaf karena tidak berhasil menghentikan Patrick.

Kamu hanya menggeleng.

Ketika Ezaria hendak pergi, kamu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ayahmu. Jadi beliau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kamu tidak tahu apakah beliau tersenyum atau tidak, tetapi pancaran mata beliau terlihat sangat lega. Kamu berharap beliau tersenyum, tapi kamu tidak yakin karena kamu tidak bisa melihat bibir beliau.

Kamu mencoba mengingat alasan kenapa kamu kembali ke ZAFT.

Alasanmu yang sesungguhnya, bukan alasan yang kamu berikan kepadanya atau orang lain.

Kamu kembali ke ZAFT demi melindungi Cagalli Yula Athha.

Karena kamu merasa melindungi Cagalli sebagai Alex Dino tidak cukup. Dan kamu tidak bisa menggunakan seragam Orb untuk melindungi Cagalli, itu artinya kamu menantang Gilbert. Dan menantang Gilbert berarti kamu memberikan alasan bagi Gilbert untuk menyerang Orb.

Mungkin seharusnya kamu menjelaskan kepada orang-orang yang mempertanyakan loyalitasmu.

Bahwa tujuanmu setiap kali masuk ke dalam kokpit Justice adalah untuk menciptakan keadilan, sama seperti nama GUNDAM milikmu.

Dan sayangnya, untuk menciptakan keadilan, kamu tidak bisa melakukannya dalam balutan seragam militer tertentu.

Keadilan yang tercipta dari sudut pandang tertentu, itu bukan keadilan yang kamu cari.

Oleh sebab itu kamu berkali-kali berganti seragam militer.

Militer bukan cara terbaik untuk menciptakan keadilan.

Keadilan yang tercipta karena infansi militer bukan keadilan yang kamu cari.

Kamu terus mencari keadlian sempurna. Dimana kedamaian abadi bisa hidup.

Kamu terus mencari cara untuk mendatangkan keadilan sempurna dimatamu. Sebab hanya dalam keadilan tersebut, Cagalli bisa aman.

Kamu terlalu fokus untuk mencari keadilan sempurna, sampai-sampai kamu tidak sadar kalau sesungguhnya Cagalli tidak butuh keadilan sempurna.

Dia hanya membutuhkan dirimu berada disisinya.

Sayangnya kamu sudah terlambat.

Kamu terlambat menyadarinya.

Kamu tidak bisa kembali dan menjelaskan kepada orang-orang yang mempertanyakan loyalitasmu.

Kamu tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi, bahkan hanya untuk memarahimu.

Kamu tidak bisa meminta maaf kepadanya untuk yang ke-puluhan kali.

Kamu tidak bisa lagi mengatakan betapa kamu mencintainya.

Dan kamu tidak bisa mendengar ia mengatakan hal yang sama.

Baik dengan suaranya, maupun dari tatapannya.

Dan semua hanya karena kamu terlalu sibuk memikirkan pendapat orang lain mengenai loyalitasmu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Ketika kamu membuka matamu, kamu berpikir kalau kamu akan melihat senyum ibumu. Atau tatapan kecewa ayahmu.

Kamu tidak siap untuk melihat tatapan lega, bahagia dan penuh cinta itu.

Kamu tidak percaya kalau kamu melihat rambut pirang dan mata _hazel_.

Kamu tersenyum dan membiarkan dia menangis didadamu, walau jelas-jelas kamu agak sesak karena dia memelukmu terlalu erat.

Tapi jika kamu mati, mungkin mati karena dipeluk atau dalam pelukan orang yang kamu cintai bukan hal yang buruk.

Kamu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dalam hati kamu berjanji untuk menjelaskan apa yang kamu pikirkan selama kamu tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan juga untuk mengatakan betapa kamu mencintai dirinya.

Siap untuk melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Karena sekarang kamu sudah tahu apa yang akan kamu katakan kepada orang-orang yang mempertanyakan loyalitasmu.

Dari pertama kali kamu melihat dirinya, kamu tahu kalau loyalitasmu sudah menjadi miliknya. Tidak peduli seragam militer apa yang kamu kenakan.

Loyalitas seorang Athrun Zala sepenuhnya milik seorang Cagalli Yula Athha.

Sama seperti hatimu.

* * *

_Oke, first of all, setau saia Murrue tidak memimpin Earth Alliance setelah Gundam Seed Destiny tamat, I made that up._

_I mean, come on, IMO siapa lagi yang pantas untuk memimpin Earth Alliance kalau bukan doi? Some random dude? Plus, tiga perempuan tangguh menjadi pemimpin negara/militer? Bada$$!  
_

_Ide untuk menciptakan fic ini muncul ketika saia membaca gundam wikia, di bagian trivia Athrun, disebutkan bahwa loyalitas Athrun dipertanyakan, dan itu juga menjadi 'alasan' kenapa dy 'putus' sama Cagalli. Ini adalah salah satu pendapat saia mengenai isu loyalitas Athrun._


End file.
